<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bird May Love a Fish by RenkonNairu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141862">A Bird May Love a Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu'>RenkonNairu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 3, In a fic where the main character lives under the sea there is NO mention of Aquaman, M/M, Merman!Kon, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Siren!Tim, Sirens, Supernatural Creatures, Tim/Kon Week, Tim/Kon Week 2020, merfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is a siren, and Kon is a merman. But, Kon might also be a Demi-god...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimKon Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bird May Love a Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talons gripped the jagged rock of the cliff and Tim ruffled his wings, balancing to peer down at the water below. </p><p>One of the merfolk lounged on the narrow strand of sand, between water and rock, too narrow to be called a proper ‘beach’. The merperson wasn’t even all the way out of the water. The waves still lapped at the crimson scales of his tail, while his back glistened in the sun. </p><p>Tim had been admiring this particular merperson for some time now. His coloring was unlike the other merfolk of the school that lived in the deep around the island. Most of the other merfolk Tim spied were various shades of green and purple. But this one was red and blue. He wondered sometimes if the unique color pallet was a random mutation, or if he came from a different school, hailing from warmer waters where the merfolk held brighter and more vivid colors. </p><p>Dick had been to such places. ‘Tropical’ he called them. Places where even at night, the water stayed warm, it was so hot the air itself sweated, and both the fish and merfolk sported diverse, vivid, and bright colors. </p><p>Lifting one arm, Tim preened at the under feathers of his wing. His own coloring was a blend of dark and bright. Black and red. But the red was very, very red. A deep primary red. And the black of his feathers reflected colors of the rainbow when the sun hit them. He was not a dull bird. But he was not as bright as the merperson that lounged below him. </p><p>A single feather slipped from Tim’s beak and fluttered down the cliff. Tim watched it with horror struck eyes as it drifted to land almost right in front of the merperson’s nose. </p><p>“Oipho!” He cursed. </p><p>As if in slow motion, Tim saw the merperson lift their head and extend a hand to pick up the single red feather and lift it to their eyes. Studying it, as if confused. Like they’d never seen a feather before. Then, just as slowly, they raised their head to peer up the cliff. </p><p>Tim froze. </p><p>With the sun behind him, he knew the merperson could see only his silhouette. Not the brilliant red of his feathers, not the black patterning across his face, and not the cobalt of his eyes. And yet, from Tim’s perspective, their eyes met. His own cobalt blue, locking with the merperson’s which were also blue. But a lighter shade. Pale, almost crystal blue eyes. And for a heartbeat of a moment, Tim forgot how to breath. Partially stunned by the merperson’s gaze. </p><p>Then, he turned and –very ungracefully- flipped flopped back into the water and swam away. </p><p>…</p><p>“Where have you been?” Lex demanded when he saw his son swimming up to rejoin the school. </p><p>Just looking at the two of them, one wouldn’t think they were part of the same school, let alone parent and child. Lex had the coloring of the rest of their family. Deep purple and bright green, while Kon was vivid red and blue. Lex was slight of build, with a long tail that ended in a wispy, almost translucent fin, and a smooth head, almost as round as a freshly laid salmon egg. While Kon was thick built and muscular, with a wide chest and broad shoulders, and a short tail that ended in a sharp-ended and opaque fin, like a parrot fish, that was just as red as the rest of it. And atop his head was a mop of finely-strand ebony hair.</p><p>Kon stopped short. Pausing at the impatient glare his father was giving him. He did not answer the older merman’s question. </p><p>“You were up at the surface again, weren’t you.” Lex accused, equal parts frustrated and concerned. “How many times have I told you not to play near the surface? It’s dangerous up there! You’re not a small fry anymore, you need to stop acting like one!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Kon snapped back. “I’m not a small fry anymore. I can go where I want and do what I want and I don’t need my dad holding my hand!”</p><p>For as long as Kon could remember, his father had been warning him about the surface. ‘Don’t go near the surface.’ ‘The surface is dangerous.’ ‘You could be taken from me if you swim too close to the surface.’ Inwardly, Kon scoffed. There wasn’t anything at the surface. Just a wide expanse of the top of water and blue sky. Occasionally clouds. The island their school lived around, and the creatures that lived on the island. </p><p>That was it. </p><p>There was nothing else. </p><p>Well, he supposed there was also the gods. Kon shrugged. Apollo was on the other side of the surface, driving his chariot across the sky. Or was that Helios? Kon wasn’t sure, he lived under the sea! Aeolus would be up there too, probably, since he was winds and air, and Aether. But what would that matter? If the gods could see him. </p><p>What would the gods want with him?</p><p>…</p><p>Kal-El was not technically a god, at least, not an Olympian god. Kal-El was an Elpis, a spirit of Hope. </p><p>As a spirit of Hope, he never gave up hope that his lost child would be found. Kal-El had eight children. Jon, Chris, Lara Lane, Ariella, Ur-Zod, Cir-El, Van-El, and… Kon-El. </p><p>Years ago, Kon-El was stolen and spirited away. Kal-El had no idea who took him, or why, or how they even got into the home of a lesser god. But his son was stolen, they hadn’t been able to find him or recover him since, but Kal-El did not give up hope that the boy would one day be found.</p><p>…</p><p>The ship was sailing dangerously close to the island. Bruce hated it when mortal ships came to their island. His parents were killed by mortals when he was just a hatchling. Dick and Jason also has similarly tragic stories about mortals. Tim’s own mother was killed by mortals, and his true-father’s wings broken and crippled. So, Tim totally understood Bruce’s desire to prevent any mortals onto the island. </p><p>Jumping from his cliff, Tim took to the air, circling the ship and singing his siren song. That was how they defended their island. Using the voices the gods gave them to lure mortal sailors to steer their ships into the shallows where their hulls would be torn up by the rocks. Any who didn’t parish between wood and stone were dragged under the water my the merfolk. It was actually a very efficient partnership. </p><p>Tim looked for the merperson he liked. The brightly colored one with the red and blue scales, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tim saw the captain of the mortal ship tied to his own mast, and he saw a number of the sailors jump ship to follow the sound of the siren voices. But all of the merpeople to grab them and pull them down were purple and green, not blue and red. </p><p>Perhaps he was lurking deeper under the water, where he couldn’t be seen. </p><p>The ship turned, listing slightly with its hull scrapped, but sailing away from the island. That happened on rare occasions. Their island was located within the Strait of Messina and trading vessels would sometimes instruct their crew to plug their ears with wax when passing the island. Tim and the rest of the sirens continued to sing until long after the ship had sailed out of hearing. </p><p>Then he flew low, nearer the water to see if he could spy the merperson he liked. </p><p>A lot of the underbed was kicked up from the mortals’ struggling and the water was murky. Even so, the brighter green of the merfolk scales showed through, the even brighter blue and red of his merperson should have definitely been visible. But Tim did not see him. </p><p>He made a circuit of the island, checking all the shallows and tide pools. </p><p>Finally, he had to conclude that maybe that particular merperson just wasn’t hungry today and so did not swim close enough to the island to be seen. Tim gave up on his search for one fish in the sea and turned his attention to getting some food of his own. His merperson might not be hungry, but he certainly was!</p><p>A school of flying fish was drifting above the surface just south of the island. They usually only flew out of the water to escape predators. That meant there had to be marlin, tune, or swordfish under there. Tim loved swordfish! </p><p>He flew higher, to cast a smaller shadow and get a better view of the water. There was something larger moving under the waves. </p><p>Tim dove, talons outstretched. He pierced the surface and closed his talons around something cool and scaly, then beat his wings to climb in altitude again and scoop it out of the water. </p><p>Oh!</p><p>Whatever it was, it was heavy. </p><p>Dang. </p><p>Tim was pulled back down. Almost under the water. </p><p>He let go the moment he realized he was in danger of being dragged under. Circling the spot the large fish had been and squawking some of the decidedly less attractive sounds sirens could make. </p><p>The surface broke and the head and shoulders of a merperson popped up. The head and shoulders of his  merperson. Ebony dark hair, pale crystal blue eyes, and blue scales on the shoulders and torso. </p><p>“Do you mind!?” He demanded, both looking and sounding annoyed. </p><p>Tim stopped squawking and circling. He flapped his wings, trying to catch an updraft so that he could hover more comfortably. “It’s you!”</p><p>The merperson only frowned in incomprehension. “And it’s… you…?” He tilted his head to the side. “Do I know you?”</p><p>“I’m one of the sirens that lives on the island.” Tim announced clumsily. Not just clumsily because the words were clumsy, but also clumsily because he kept having to beat his wings furiously to keep from falling in the water. </p><p>“I can see that.” Nodded the merperson. “I’m one of the merfolk that live around the island.”</p><p>“I’ve seen you around!” Tim admitted, both sounding and feeling like an awkward fool. “I mean… you kinda stand out. You’re different from the other merfolk I’ve seen. None of the others have your coloring.”</p><p>“My father wouldn’t like to hear you say that. He doesn’t like me coming up to the surface because of my coloring. He’s convinced something bad will happen to me if someone sees me.” He paused. “Were you the one from before? Who was watching me from the cliffs?” </p><p>Lifting one arm out of the water, the merperson held up a waterlogged feather. The barb and hooklets separated, the whole vane looking messy and matted, and the rachis slightly bent. But it was still a deep primary red. Tim’s shade of red. The merperson had kept the feather he dropped. </p><p>“It’s the same color.” He concluded, holding the mangled feather up. </p><p>Tim wanted to lower himself down more so the merperson could get a closer comparison and confirm that, yes, he was the same siren from the cliff before. But Tim also did not want to lose too much air under his wings and fall into the water. Siren were not aquatic birds. Water didn’t just roll off them like the mighty drake (the most dangerous bird). If he fell into the water he wouldn’t be able to fly again for a while. </p><p>Seeing the siren flap madly, almost floundering in the air, the merperson held up an arm. “Here.”</p><p>“I’m too heavy.” Tim informed him. Sirens might have hollow bones, but they still had weight, and it wasn’t like his fish fins were standing on anything solid under the water. </p><p>“I’m really strong.” Promissed the merperson. </p><p>Reluctantly, Tim lowered himself to perch on the offered arm. Wrapping his talons around it, careful not to scratch the sapphire scales. It was much, much firmer than he was expecting. The muscle feeling more substantial than it looked. Less like flesh and more like soft skin wrapped over a steel rod. And they did not sink. In fact, they did not even bob in the water. They both stayed perfectly level, even when Tim relaxed his wings and allowed his full weight to settle on the other. </p><p>“I’m Kon, by the way.” The merperson informed him. “In case you were wondering.”</p><p>“Tim.” He replied. </p><p>Still keeping his head and arm above water, Kon began swimming back to the island. </p><p>“Tim.” He echoed the name. “Why were you watching me?”</p><p>The siren lifted his wings and bobbed his head in the aviary equivalent of a shrug. “I just thought you were pretty, I guess.” He admitted. “I’ve never seen any merfolk like you, that makes you interesting, and… Siren like shiny or bright things.”</p><p>“I don’t usually get to see many sirens at all.” Kon confessed. “My dad gets mad when I swim too close to the island.”</p><p>“Wow.” Tim commented. He adjusted his position on Kon’s arm as they drew closer to the shallows, the waves threatening to rise up and splash at his feathers. “Can’t get close to the island. Can’t go near the surface. What’s your father so afraid is going to happen to you?”</p><p>Tim asked this, already knowing full well that mortals like to capture –and often kill- extraordinary creatures, and Kon’s unique coloring alone did make him an extraordinary mercreature. </p><p>Kon only shook his head in confusion. “I have no idea. Even in the middle of nowhere, not a single ship in sight, he won’t let me go to the surface. You’d think he’s afraid the gods themselves will swoop down and scoop me up.”</p><p>They were at the tide pools now and Tim hopped off Kon’s arm to flutter onto a rock that was just the right shade for a perch. Kon stretched his arm, after having to hold it still so long for the siren. </p><p>“Well…” Tim had to admit. “The gods have been known to do things like that. Kidnapping people they want as lovers, or murdering people’s children.” Mortals were not the worst things in the world. “I guess your father’s not that  over-protective…”</p><p>Finding a spot between the jagged rocks where he could lay out comfortably, Kon rested his elbows near the foot of Tim’s perch and let his tail drift in the waves. “Do you think something like that would happen to me?”</p><p>“Can’t say.” Tim gave another one of those bird-shrugs, lifting the joins of his wings and bobbing his head. “The gods are mercurial at best. No one can predict what they do. I’m just as likely to be kidnapped or killed as you are. Everyone is. There’s no point in hiding from the world because of it.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Kon smiled, feeling that was the siren agreeing that his father was being absurdly over-protective and controlling of him. What if he wanted to me and take a lover, huh? He wasn’t a small fry anymore! And it wasn’t like he was gonna meet anyone swimming in the darker deeps. He rolled over in the water, resting his head on the base of Tim’s rock and looking up at him. “You wouldn’t sic a god on me, would you, Tim?”</p><p>“I’m not even sure where I would meet a god.” Admitted the siren. </p><p>“Then do you wanna meet again?” Kon asked. </p><p>“Sure!” Tim agreed, maybe a little too quickly, and maybe a little too emphatically. But the pretty merperson was talking to him now. He knew his name. And he wanted to see Tim again! It was better than the siren imagined! How could he say ‘no’?</p><p>“Cool!” Kon rolled back over and pushed off the rock, drifting out of the shallow tide pool. “I have to get back to my dad before he starts to worry. But let’s meet again tomorrow! At the beach from before. I like the sun there.”</p><p>He swam away. Waving that bright scarlet tail of his once before diving down under the waves. </p><p>…</p><p>They met frequently after that. </p><p>Sometimes Tim was late because he was helping to defend the island from mortal sailors. </p><p>Sometimes Kon was late because he couldn’t think of a believable excuse to get away from his father. </p><p>But they always managed to meet once a day at that little narrow strand of sand that really did not deserve to be called a beach. </p><p>Kon would flop up onto the sand, then craw more out of the water, pulling himself along with his arms. Half his body still in the water, the other half on the sand, he would lay there and bake in the sun. Only turning over occasionally so that each side could get equal exposure. </p><p>“Doesn’t that hurt you?” Tim asked one day. “Aren’t fish and merfolk both supposed to, like, die if they’re out of the water and dry out in the sun?”</p><p>“But I’m not all the way out of the water.” Kon reminded him, flicking his tail to splash at the siren. </p><p>Tim gave a very unattractive squawk of displeasure and leapt into the air to avoid the spray. </p><p>Kon laughed. He liked teasing Tim. He liked Tim. …and he hoped the feeling was mutual. </p><p>Landing on a different rock, Tim reached a hand out to feel the sapphire blue scales of Kon’s shoulder. Not only was it completely dry, but also hot to the touch. Like Apollo’s chariot itself. The scales themselves were smooth and sleek, and Tim stroked his hand down Kon’s arm, feeling just how easily the featherless skin of his hands glided over them. </p><p>Tim was going to make a comment about how hot and dry Kon felt and that normal merfolk were not meant to get that hot or dry, but then Kon gave a very un-fish-like purr. The gills on the sides of his neck flaring with the action and Tim’s attention drifted up to his neck to examine them. Bending his face low to get a better look at them. Tim had never been this close to a merperson before. Close enough to see their gills. Close enough to watch the tiny slits on the sides of the neck open and close with every intake and exhale of breath. </p><p>Then Kon moved. </p><p>Probably just innocently shifting position and turning so that he and Tim could continue to talk face to face, but Tim was completely unprepared for the motion. Or perhaps Kon didn’t realize just how close he was. </p><p>But the motion caused Kon’s mouth to press against Tim’s beak and they both pulled away. Startled and embarrassed. </p><p>One webbed hand went to his lips. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean- that was- I- uh…” Kon floundered. </p><p>Tim ruffled his feathers nervously. Puffing up as if he were trying to fend off a predator. But really all he was, was just shocked and nervous. He liked Kon so much and Kon had just kissed him. Accidentally. But still a kiss. </p><p>“No, it’s fine, it’s fine.” Tim tried to assure him, still puffed up like a serpent was slithering up to his nest. “I- I liked it. I wasn’t prepared but- I like you. I mean-! If you like me and want to- I would also like…” </p><p>He groaned and threw a wing over his face, silently praying to the gods –any gods that might be listening- to just end him right then and there. Turn him into a gorgon and send him to a different island, strike him with lightning and kill him dead, turn him into a monster than lock him in a labyrinth. Just get him away from Kon’s crystal blue eyes. Right now! </p><p>Tim heard the water shift before he felt a gentle hand on his wing. </p><p>He lifted his head and moved the feathers out of the way to see Kon still there. Holding the hand attached to his wing and gazing at him with soft, adoring eyes. Suddenly, Tim felt like he could die for entirely different reasons. </p><p>“I would like to kiss you.” Kon admitted. “If you would like to be kissed by me.”</p><p>There was the heartbeat of a pause in which Tim just blinked at his companions. He’d been admiring this merperson for some time. For a long time before they ever actually met. Now that they were had met… met, gotten to know each other, become friends… Kon wanted to kiss him. It was more than Tim could have ever hoped for. </p><p>“I would like to be kissed by you.” Tim whispered. </p><p>Slowly, more controlled this time. Every motion full of purpose and intent, Kon crawled up on the sand more. Tim hopped closer to him, his talons leaving tiny tracks scratched in the sand. Kon leaned up and Tim leaned down. Until-</p><p>“Tim!” Shouted a voice from above. </p><p>Both men pulled away, looking up. At first all they saw a silhouette against the sun. Another siren flying above. </p><p>They fluttered down to land on a rock that overlooked the both of them. An older siren, at least a generation older than Tim. With gray and blue plumage. </p><p>“Bruce.” Tim groaned. The leader of the siren flock on the island. </p><p>The new siren, Bruce, cast a critical and assessing glare over Kon. Noting his wide and muscular build, his thick head of dark hair, and his unusual coloring and scale pattern. Whatever he thought of the merperson, he did not share it. The moment his study of Kon was completed, he turned his attention back to Tim. </p><p>“Another ship is approaching.” He announced. “Let’s go.”</p><p>With that announcement, Bruce leapt back into the air, expecting Tim to follow him. </p><p>“That means my father will be close to the island with the rest of the school, too.” Kon sighed. “I should go before he notices me here.”</p><p>Tim nodded, understanding. “Same time tomorrow?”</p><p>Kon flashed him a dashing smile, and it was the most handsome and dazzling thing Tim had ever seen. “It would take the gods themselves to stop me.”</p><p>Tim grinned back. “See you tomorrow then.” He climbed into the air to follow the leader of his flock. </p><p>Catching up to the rest of the flock, Tim fell into formation, taking up an end position on the arrow. He opened his beak to start singing. But then Bruce ceded command to Dick and fell back to the end of the formation, next to him. </p><p>“That merperson,” he hissed, quiet enough so that only Tim could hear him, “he’s not from the school that lives around the island.”</p><p>“He is.” Tim assured the older siren. Bruce could be so suspicious and distrustful sometimes. “His father is the leader of the school that lives in the deeps.” Tim shifted his gaze to look down at the merfolk that had come to pull down the sailors that had run aground. He pointed with a taloned foot. “That’s him there. Lex.”</p><p>Bruce did not appear put at ease. In fact, he only looked more warry. “Your friend does not look a thing like his father.” He announced. “In fact, his coloring is more like an Elpis. Spirits of Hope. They’re lesser gods.”</p><p>Tim gave a loud croaking laugh. The sound loud enough to interfere with the rest of the flock’s siren songs, and Steph and Babs shot him reproachful looks over their wings. He had more control over his volume when he replied to Bruce. “Are you telling me you think Kon is a demi-god?”</p><p>They were in mid-air, so they could not shrug –not that Bruce was really the shrugging type- he fixed Tim with a critical glare. One almost as intense as the glare he gave Kon on the beach. “I am telling you what I see. If you choose to draw conclusions from it, that’s up to you.”</p><p>He flew back to the head of the formation. </p><p>Tim flapped there for a moment. Thinking. Kon, a demi-god? </p><p>…</p><p>One of the sailors managed to escape on a rowboat. Ears plugged with bees wax to keep from hearing the siren song. He rowed furiously, trying to make for the closest land possible. The first trap-birds infested, gorgon lurking, sorceress residence, cyclops colonized island they could find. </p><p>As they were rowing away, they caught sight of a bright red fishtail. Unmistakably scarlet against the darker blue-green waves. A head bobbed above the swells, dark haired, with blue shoulders. The shape of a man, but when he dove under the waves, that red fishtail went with him. Like a merperson, but red and blue, like an Elpis, a god of Hope. And the mortal sailor knew they were going to reach land alive. Hope was with them. </p><p>…</p><p>When the sailor finally made it to land, it was dark and he was raving about hypnotic voices that seduced his crew to drown themselves, and magical fish that brought blessed his trip home and gave him the hope to continue. The mortals who pulled him from his boat paid his ravings no mind. </p><p>But Pheme, goddess of gossip just happened to be in the crowd at the time. Completely unrelated. She was sewing her craft when the tiny rowboat drifted up. But she knew that one of the sons of Kal-El, an Elpis, was stolen many years ago, and what the half-mad sailor was describing sounded enough like an Elpis for a goddess of gossip to decide that’s what it was. Why not go ahead and say it was the very son of Kal-El that had been stolen? Rumors didn’t have to be true. They just had to be intriguing and viral. And Pheme was very good at what she did. </p><p>By the time the sun rose, everyone in Messina believed there was an Elpis under the waters of the Straight. </p><p>And once enough mortals were talking about something, it was only a matter of time before the gods heard about it too. </p><p>…</p><p>It was still a little early for Kon to meet up with Tim at the beach. But he was still loitering close to the surface. He liked the warmth of the sunlight, even filtered and refracted through the water. </p><p>A shadow fell over him. </p><p>Kon looked around. He didn’t see the underside of a ship anywhere around him. Siren didn’t usually fly this far out from the island. Overall, they liked to stay closer to land. But Tim might fly out this far if he were looking for Kon, he knew Kon would carry him back if he was too tired to carry himself. Deciding that whatever had cast the shadow in the water must be his friend, and possibly looking forward to being able to share a kiss that would not be interrupted, Kon decided that it must be Tim and popped up out of the water. </p><p>“Hey!” He smiled. </p><p>It was not Tim that hovered above the water. </p><p>It was a person Kon had never seen before. </p><p>Wearing red sandals, under a blue toga, a red cape draped over the shoulders. Suspended above the swells without wings. Kon looked up at what could only be a god. </p><p>Unbidden, Tim’s words raced through his brain, filling Kon with a sudden stab of fear. ‘The gods have been known to do things like that. Kidnapping people they want as lovers, or murdering people’s children.’ For the first time in his life, Kon wished he’d listened to his father. What hope did he have of fending off a god?</p><p>“Hello?” Kon ventured, hesitant and unsure, a little bit of his fear seeping into his voice. </p><p>The god appeared to be studying him. His ebony black hair, straight eyebrows, crystal blue eyes, and chiseled jaw. </p><p>“Kon-El?” Asked the god.</p><p>“I’m Kon.” He nodded. </p><p>The god reached down, grabbing Kon by one shoulder and hoisted him up out of the water, and gave him a more thorough examination. He frowned at the tail. But everything else seemed to fit. The coloring was right. The face was the same. And he knew his name. </p><p>Throwing Kon over his shoulder like a sack, the god declared, “I’m taking you home.” Then they flew away. </p><p>“But my home is down there!” Kon wailed desperately. Already knowing that the god meant his own home, not Kon’s home. His mind jumped to the absolute worst assumptions about what was about to happen to him and the merperson struggled wildly trying to get free. But it was like trying to struggle against solid steal and in a moment of glittering horror, he realized the only way he was going to go free was if the god let him go. </p><p>…</p><p>Tim sat on the beach where they were supposed to meet. Where they always met. </p><p>It was not unusual for one or both of them to be late. Tim showing up before Kon was not anything to be concerned about. In fact, it gave Tim more time to plan strategies for a more organic, less awkward kiss. He was going to kiss Kon, or so help him…! Tim didn’t know how to finish that thought. But he was very, very sure that if something prevented him from kissing his merman again, he would end it. He would tear down Olympus itself if the god kept him from his… friend? They were a little more than friends now. His lover? No… they weren’t there yet. His… his. Just his. Kon was his. That was the only definition to their relationship that Tim needed. </p><p>Kon was his and he was Kon’s. </p><p>Tim preened himself while he waited. He wanted to look nice for his first –official- kiss with Kon. </p><p>Kon still hadn’t arrived by the time he was done preening.</p><p>Tim sharpened his talons on the rocks. </p><p>Still Kon did not show up. </p><p>Tim vocalized and practiced his siren song. </p><p>The sun started dipping low near the horizon. The day was almost over. </p><p>And Kon still hadn’t arrived at their meeting spot. </p><p>It was now time to be concerned. </p><p>Taking to the air, Tim climbed in altitude. He circled the island, peering down into the water. Checking all the shallows, sandbars, and tide pools. No Kon there. He flew farther out, to the darker, deeper waters. As far out as he trusted himself to go and still be able to fly back. He did spy a few merfolk swimming lazily under the surface. But they were all purple and green. None of them showed Kon’s brilliant red and blue coloring. Then Tim recognized one of the merfolk he saw. </p><p>Slight of build. With a long tail that ended in the transparent fin. A round head without dead-fin, barbs, or hair. It was Kon’s father, Lex. </p><p>Swooping down low, Tim lanced his talons into the water and grabbed Lex’s tail. Just like he did to Kon the first time they –officially- met. He also let go almost immediately. </p><p>Lex poked his head up out of the water. Looking all kinds of enraged and ready to kill something. “What in all the layers of Tartarus are you doing, siren!?”</p><p>“Where’s Kon?” Tim demanded. </p><p>In less than a heartbeat, Lex’s expression shifted from enraged and impatient to suddenly suspicious, even accusatory. “I could ask you the same question.” He said. “How do you know my son? You live on the land.”</p><p>“I-“ Tim floundered. </p><p>“My son is missing.” Lex announced. “Now what do you know about it…? Has Kon been going to the surface against my orders? Is that how you know him?”</p><p>Tim beat his wings to stay airborne. A thought occurring to him. He beat them again, flapping more furiously with the wild thought now racing through his mind. Kon said his father was afraid of a god finding him. Bruce said Kon might be a demi-god. What if… what if Kon was missing because he had been taken by a god? A god that was also his other parent!</p><p>“I have to go!” Tim flew back to the island. If anyone would know how to find a god and rescue Kon, it would be Bruce. </p><p>Bruce was sharpening his talons atop a cliff, overlooking the straight to the north. Most often, if mortal ships were going to come to their island, they would come from the north. Scylla and Charrybdis guarded the entrance of the straight to the south-east and only one mortal sailor to date had ever managed to navigate between them. </p><p>“Kon’s been kidnapped!” Tim shouted the moment he was close enough to be heard. </p><p>“Don’t screech like that.” Bruce admonished him. “You’re not a harpy. Now, what’s this about your friend being kidnapped?”</p><p>Landing next to him, Tim launched into an explanation. How he and Kon always met at the same place every day. How Tim waited all day. Now it was sunset and Kon still hadn’t shown up. He went out looking for him and Kon’s father said he was missing. Bruce theorized that Kon might be a demi-god, so it only made sense that he was taken by the gods for whatever reason. </p><p>“Okay.” Bruce seemed unconcerned. </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘okay’?” Tim demanded, horror struck at the casual attitude the older siren took. “Someone from the island has been taken!”</p><p>“Not by mortals.” Bruce pointed out. “What do you expect to be able to do against the gods?”</p><p>Tim had no idea what to say to that. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that he would wage war against the gods if they hurt his Kon. But, he also knew Bruce was right. He could challenge the gods, but they were gods! Any battle against them would not be a battle at all, it would be an absolute rout! </p><p>Puffing up his feathers in frustration, Tim glared at the older siren. He did not want to admit that Bruce had a point. Bruce always had a point. The old buzzard was usually right about most things and Tim hated that about him. </p><p>Seeing just how passionately Tim felt about the loss of his companion, the older siren took pity on him. “You cannot fight the gods, Tim.” He began. “But mortals and monsters both have been known to sneak past them and steal from them. They stole your friend from you, you can steal him right back from them.”</p><p>Tim perked up, irrationally optimistic. “Really?”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “But you’ll need help.” He announced. “Fly to Themyscara. It’s on the other side of the Aegean, so you won’t be able to make the journey in one night. But you might be able to find someone there who can help you.”</p><p>Tim nodded his understanding. It wasn’t going to be as simple as just flying up a mountain and sneaking back out again with his companion. He would have to go on a Heroic Journey. Like the mortals and the demi-gods did. “Themyscara. Got it.”</p><p>He just hoped Kon would be alright and stay safe in that time…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b> -Intermission- </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic to be continued some time after Tim/Kon Week is over.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>